Rothgar Roharous
Rothgar Jerome Roharous is the Main Protagonist of Both The LEE vs Diablo Series and The Roharous & Lee Series, where he eventually changes his name from Jerry Jerome Roharous into Rothgar Jerome Roharous. He is known for to be a bit Dumb, but also he is very smart and is considered to be the Main Driver of the legendary 70's racing car LEE. He returns to the Series after the Events of LEE vs Diablo. He Is Voiced and Portrayed By 2091riveraisrael. First Appearance 'Rothgar's Origin' Rothgar Roharous at 3 years old is left alone after his mother throws him out of the house, but was rescued by his Grandparents, just before the effects could occur. From this point in time, he spends the most of his time with his Grandparents, every thing is going well for him, for he easily made friends with the family Mini Van MPV, by this point Rothgar, now at age 5, after coming out of the book store, after being sent to try and study a bit, he meets up with MPV whom was parked in the parking lot where he was waiting for him, MPV pulls on 5th Street in Time Square, where the Mini Van later pulled into a close by Alley way where he reads on under the intense watch of MPV, however while doing so, he learns that his grandparents died. Broken hearted he places the book back into MPV, and wanders the streets by himself along with MPV, but a violent Tropical storm strikes the city, and the intense winds blow Roth into the river below, where he is rescued by MPV's bumper jaws, and he is pulled back onto the Pier just before he drowns. Rothgar is greatful for the rescue, but is scared off by Lightning mixed with thunder where he runs into an Alleyway, where he was soon chased away by stray dogs, he manages to escape by climbing the fence and entering MPV, whom some how managed to catch up with him, on the other side, where he races off and pulls into a second Alley way behind a Truck, where the 2 fall a sleep. 'Muscle Sport Car Incident' 'Meeting LEE' Return of Roharous & LEE Jerry Makes Another Appearence In Roharous & Lee Series That Takes Place 2 Years after the Events Of General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo In 2017 During Early Winter, It is Revealed that He has changed his name from Jerry Jerome Roharous into Rothgar Jerome Roharous due to major Issues in his past. Rothgar And Lee are basically just trying to see if they can ever make a great living In New York City, After the Events of The Draw During that Event. They Meet New Characters including New Antagonist On 4 Wheels even LEE's Counter Part Twin The General GRANT. Throughout The Series It mostly takes Place In New York and New Jersey but during the Events of Season 2 Roharous & Lee Were Sent To Tokyo Japan By MAXIMA In An attempt To Avenge Her Brother's Death, And In Season 3 LEE Returns To Georgia At The Empty Movie Site of the Fictional Hazzard County with Rothgar in order to take a good look at his events while being a Movie Car during the 1960's 70's and 80's. Roharous & Lee Season 2 Roharous & Lee Season 3 'Roharous & SABER' 'Season 1' 'Season 2' Personality Rothgar basically has the mind of A Hyena and can be tricked into doing anything that anyone can want him to do. Despite being smarter than Buzz, Rothgar lacks Education and Knowledge, and would always have to rely on LEE and Kia for answers on how it works. Throughout Season 1 Rothgar is shown to not have any knowledge of anything Educational but Video Games and Fast Cars, and the Memory of his mothers Death 16 Years ago. He never seems to Realize that Kia has deep Feelings for Him and how Romantic she would always react around him, These Events often Annoy LEE as he says the Following words out loud, "And Here I'm Wondering Why He Never Gets A Girlfriend." ''It Is Unknown So far that If Rothgar will Ever have a romantic Relationship With Kia Husikia, at the Present Time, this was eventually proven as Kia eventually disappeared from the series and was since then replaced by SABER in season 2. 'Relationships' 'Lightning McQueen SABER SS Cruz Ramirez LEE AMBER RACHEL Kia Husikia Neira Roharous Rona Jerome Roharous Jusa Rona Buzz Gore Coslovich Ryujin Kasi Johnathan Lightrunner Alexander Lightrunner JETT ''Trivia''' *''Roharous along side LEE, and DIablo were known to be the most Oldest characters in the entire Series, as they were around since General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo which aired in 2007 and ended in 2010, one year before Roharous & LEE was being made... *''Rothgar Roharous at the time of his early development was known to Be Jerry Rivera, he was constantly named that in General Lee vs Lamborghini Diablo and the first and only 4 episodes of Roharous & LEE in 2011, the name was since than scrapped and replaced with Rothgar Roharous in 2013, as a rightful response in order to create a new and improved character for the Roharous & LEE Universe...'' *''Though it was shown that LEE was the first car that Rothgar Encountered to be Animated, it was revealed that Rothgar Encountered Animated Automobiles before LEE, the first being MPV in his childhood years, while the second being SABER when he was 19 in 2008, this would make LEE the third major Car that he encountered by 2014 that was animated, but assumed it was the first one due to Memory problems which he sustains...'' *''It is revealed by MPV, that Rothgar Suffers from Bad Memory, the cause of this is mostly from his mothers Abusive beatings toward his head since his birth...'' *''Rothgar has always lived a life homeless, the only time he was living in a house was the day he moved in with his grand parents, after his grandparents died in the 1990's from a car accident, he has since than lived a life outside without a house...'' *''It is revealed that Rothgar may have feelings for AMBER, as he seemed to enjoy her Romantic advances towards him in 2028, and he was how to even kiss her cheek when they returned to America, as a Thank you for a wonderful series of Racing events that the too had in Southern Europe...'' *''Rothgar at the time of Roharous & LEE only existed in four Episodes, the series went down that same year in 2011, due to lack of help...'' *''During the Crises Rothgar was the only known person to Change Dark SABER before Ryu had the chance to kill her...'' *''It is possible that Rothgar might also have feelings for SABER, as well despite their differences, and Rothgar's constant annoyance from SABER's overprotectiveness...'' *''While living attempting to get a Girlfriend it is Ironic, that no Human Girl ever finds Roharous Attractive due to his Homeless ways, but young Female Automobiles do...'' *''Rothgar Roharous & LEE characters by far as of 2017, is the oldest character models in the Roharous & LEE/Roharous & SABER universe, mostly due to his appearance in LEE vs Lamborghini Diablo in 2008, making his character creation age along side LEE's to be 9 years old by October 9th of 2017...'' Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:LEE vs Diablo Characters